


The Space Between (Or Lack Thereof)

by Vanui



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/pseuds/Vanui
Summary: Tomoe honestly should've known better, but it's not like she could've said no to her girlfriend either.





	The Space Between (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosenkrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/gifts).



> Happy Birthday BUD

"You sure it's okay for me to be here?" Tomoe asked one more time, hesitantly passing through the gates even as Saya pulled her hand a little more forward. 

"As long as nobody catches us, it'll be fine," Saya insisted with a rather innocent smile, and while Tomoe knew they weren't going to do anything bad per se, she still felt uncomfortable with the idea of breaking school rules. 

It was either that or wait at the school gates and miss out on spending more time with her girlfriend, and in the end her heart won out over reason. 

Sighing, Tomoe rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and picked up her pace. "You're sure you left your notebook in the classroom though?" Tomoe asked, matching Saya's walking speed and coming up next to her. "You could've left it at home or something right?"

"I'm sure," Saya responded, eyes flicking over as her lips curled in amusement. "Kasumi fell asleep in third period and missed out on the notes, so she asked to look at mine during break. I forgot to put it back with my other things when she finished."

Tomoe hummed in response and allowed herself to be led into the school. 

It didn't take too long to reach Saya's classroom, but the entire way there Tomoe could feel herself sweating nervously at the possibility of someone running into them. The sports teams and after school clubs were probably busy with their activities so it wasn't like students were roaming the halls, but the chance was still there.

Luckily all that sweating was for nothing, and when Tomoe's clammy, sweaty hand released Saya's to let her girlfriend search, Saya gave her a knowing look before turning away.

Tomoe could only rub the back of her neck and sheepishly laugh. 

Sitting on a random desk and leaning back, she let her shoulders relax as she watched Saya sort through her desk, absently observing that her girlfriend's hair looked very pretty in the glow of the setting sun. They'd both been busy lately, so she hadn't even gotten so much as a glimpse of Saya in well over a week. There was no way she'd pass up a chance to simply enjoy the sight of her girlfriend now.

She honestly didn't know how long she spent staring until a voice startled her.

"You having fun over there?" A mischievous glint to her eyes, Saya suddenly stood up and smiled over. 

Of course she'd noticed, Tomoe thought with a cough, fighting the heat blooming across her cheeks. "I mean, I don't really have anything else to do right now anyways..." she mumbled even as Saya slid closer and her smile turned coy.

"I think I can think of a few things you could do right now..." Saya drew up to her front and blinked innocently up at her.

Tomoe almost fell off the desk she was sitting on. 

As Tomoe flailed to get her balance back, Saya burst out laughing and stepped back, one hand moving up to cover her open mouth. 

It took all Tomoe had in her to stay balanced long enough to get off the desk safely, and once she did, she couldn't bring herself to meet her girlfriend's eyes. The embarrassment was so strong she could feel it up to her ears.

"Tomoe~"

Tomoe refused to react.

"Tomoe?"

Although she really wanted to.

"Tomoe." Saya's voice was soft and warm now, the mischief gone.

Tomoe felt a hand slide under her chin and bring her gaze back up. Saya's blue eyes pierced into hers, and Tomoe swallowed. Hard.

"S-Saya..." she breathed out.

The two drew closer, and Tomoe found herself leaning down and closing her eyes-

"Hahaha! I know right! I can't believe our senpai did that!"

The sudden exclamation had Tomoe stumbling forward and slamming her head into Saya's.

"I'd expect that from you, but senpai? That was so crazy."

Both of them clutching their heads in pain, they made eye contact and immediately understood what the other was thinking.

Other people were coming. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Pfft, can't say I disagree with her there."

"Not you too!"

They're from my class, Saya mouthed, and Tomoe felt the panic build up in her throat and make her light headed.

Okay, okay, keep calm, Tomoe told herself. What would Ran do in this situation? Probably stand there in panic. Okay, what about Himari? Probably run out the door and dash out the school. Tsugumi? Hide under a desk. And Moca? Moca would...

Tomoe frantically glanced around the room and found her eyes drawn to one particular object.

...Moca would totally hide in there. 

Tomoe turned to Saya, only to find that she'd followed her gaze there too. Mutual understanding passed between them. 

Or... at least Tomoe thought so. For about two seconds. Which was two seconds before Saya threw herself into the locker with Tomoe and then the door to the classroom opened and it was too late to take anything back.

It was... dark in the locker. And cramped. Also hot.

Those three words kept circling around Tomoe's mind as she strained to listen to the chatty girls and pay attention to whether or not they'd noticed them. They kept circling, up until Tomoe noticed something pointedly not metal and hard pressing against her. 

Something very much the opposite of metal and hard.

Tomoe tried to remember how to swallow and breathe.

Then she tried her best to shift away from the contact, but as soon as she did so, something that sounded suspiciously close to a soft moan filled her ears and she froze.

"Hey... did you guys hear that?" one of the chatty girls asked.

It was then that Tomoe realized that Saya had a mountain of cleaning supplies balanced on her back, and the only reason Saya hadn't dropped anything yet was because Tomoe was holding up half her weight. 

"Hear what?"

"I thought..."

"You're hearing things now? Wow, you really must be going crazy."

"Hey! I'm not-"

The consequence of holding up half of Saya's weight was now the fronts of their bodies were pressed tightly together with no room to move. 

Tomoe didn't know what was worse: the fact that she was terrified that they were going to get found out if she moved, or the fact that she wasn't moving and was... reacting to such intimate contact with her girlfriend.

"Fine then!" one of the girls shouted. "I'll just leave you guys here with the ghost!"

"Wait, we were just joking-"

"Come on, don't be like that!"

The door to the classroom slammed open, footsteps following, before it closed shut.

Doing her best to forget their compromising position, Tomoe counted to ten and, hearing none of the girls come back, shoved the locker door open and sent them tumbling out. A bottle of wood polisher hit her in the head on the way out, distracting her long enough not to notice that Saya had landed on top of her. 

"Ow..."

But once the stars faded away...

"Um..." Tomoe blinked up at Saya, who blinked back down at her. Identical blushes bloomed across their faces as shock, then embarrassment, then amusement passed across their faces at the same time before they both burst into laughter. 

"I can't believe that just happened," Saya managed to say between giggles.

"Me neither," Tomoe said back, running a tired hand through her bangs and pushing them back. 

Once their laughter faded, Saya seemed to realize she was still sitting on top of Tomoe and, with another blush forming on her cheeks, pulled herself off before helping her up too. Avoiding each other's gazes, the two of them worked together to put everything back in its proper place, and only after the locker door shut firmly closed did Tomoe turn to Saya with a confused frown hanging off her lips.

"...Saya?" she asked.

"Hm?" Saya looked up at her.

Tomoe scratched nervously at her cheek. "Why... did you come in with me? You know I'm the only one not wearing the Hanasakigawa uniform right?"

Saya's eyes went wide as another blush ran across her face. "I mean, I know that but I panicked!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again. 

"...Saya?" Tomoe prodded curiously.

"...Wow, this was all my fault wasn't it..." The sheer amount of horror that passed through Saya's eyes had Tomoe blinking a few times before bursting out into laughter again, and a second later Saya joined in too.

Well, Tomoe thought, I may be laughing now but thanks to that I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight.

No, she didn't think she'd be able to forget the sensation of soft, pillow-like-

"You found your notebook at least, yeah?" Tomoe asked, voice cracking slightly at the end. 

"Yeah? I did," Saya replied, tilting her head slightly in confusion at the strange expression Tomoe was wearing. 

"Great. Let's get outta here then. I think I need some cool, fresh air after being cramped in there. Yeah, some really cool, cool air..."

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's all Kasumi's fault because she fucked up the notebook situation in the first place right


End file.
